Fantasía
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: Me acerqué a ella… era imposible no hacerlo, de hacerme el idiota, de no tomar esa jugosa fruta. Universo Alterno.


**Naruto no me pertenece. NaruHina**.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, lemmon, brecha de edad.

.

.

* * *

Comencé como un suplente y recomendado por un gran amigo de la rectora. Y sigo aquí…

Es un colegio exclusivamente para jovencitas.

Por supuesto el primer día fue interesante e incluso estresante, fue toda una revolución. No porque sería el primer hombre trabajando aquí sino que sería un hombre con ciertas características atractivas y más joven en comparación con los anteriores que habían conseguido también entrar trabajando en un lugar lleno de chicas (en mayoría _vírgenes_), pero me pagarían muy bien —no creo encontrar en la ciudad otro colegio que pagara tan bien— y deseé continuar aquí. El deseo se volvió realidad.

No fue fácil entrar. La recomendación aunque era una ventaja fuerte de mi lado, la contratación estaba también sujeta a las decisiones de un comité.

Un comité que existía para absolutamente todo.

Revisar mis documentos y mi caso fue como dar un veredicto de un largo juicio donde buscaran cualquier evidencia que contradijera mis logros y en el cual el jurado era en mayoría un montón de arpías —no es que quiera degradar el género femenino pero en mayoría eran unas señoras particularmente difíciles.

Me entrevistaron y aunque sabía que mi hoja de vida era impecable, si preguntaban sobre mi actual situación personal todo podría arruinarse. Estaba llevando un proceso de divorcio a pesar de que mis documentos decían claramente que estaba casado y un hombre que no había sabido manejar su matrimonio hacía más peso que un hombre felizmente casado. Mantuve el anillo en mi dedo sabiendo que podía ser un arma de doble filo, pero finalmente no indagaron más allá de lo profesional —a excepción de algunas preguntas como lo que hacía en mi tiempo libre y cosas así— y luego de unos días de espera me dejaron firmar un contrato para relevar a una maestra por cierto limitado tiempo. Luego los resultados que obtuvieron académicamente mis estudiantes me facilitaron una renovación de ese contrato.

A pesar de la idea en el aire de hombre-chicas vírgenes, el colegio no tuvo nada de qué quejarse y conmigo no había peligro. Yo no estaba interesado particularmente en llevar a la cama una de estas chicas. Había algunas muy hermosas, que se sabían atractivas e intentaban coquetear de vez en cuando conmigo y sospechaban de la idea de estar realmente casado, de vivir con otra mujer. Y sé que no soy un apático de tener sexo, de que a pesar de aún tener sentimientos por mi todavía esposa puedo permitirme buscar tocar a una mujer, acariciar sus curvas y hacerla gemir, pero esos son encuentros fuera de aquí, esporádicos con mujeres ya sean amigas, conocidas o que encuentro dispuestas a abrazarme desnudas.

Son pocas, sólo cuando encuentro el tiempo y como medida para desahogarme en lo que ahora mi vida personal se había convertido.

Pero no hay peligro conmigo.

Respecto a mis estudiantes, hombres o mujeres, sentía cierta emoción como cualquier otro profesor tendría cuando miraba el resultado de sus esfuerzos académicos, cuando estudiaban concentrados tratando de sacar buenas notas y no sentían pereza de las cosas que yo les enseñase.

Sabía el límite. Sabía cómo comportarme con chicas como las que me encuentro rodeado.

Y puedo tener sexo sin abusar de ninguna de ellas.

Mi interacción con este lugar es netamente profesional.

Pero entonces un día todo se arruinó. El día en que entró la chica nueva a mitad del último periodo académico.

Ella era tan común y a la vez tan perfecta.

* * *

.

Hinata estaba en la biblioteca. Sola, nadie más allí mirando lo que mis ojos tenían al frente.

Aunque seguramente lo que yo veía no era nada del otro mundo para este lugar, para mí sí.

Tenía varios libros sosteniéndose en uno de sus brazos doblados al pecho mientras trataba de ubicar otro libro arriba en los estantes. Para hacerlo se estiraba lo que más podía y por eso su falda corta, que fugazmente pasó por mi mente no era su usual vestuario, estaba dejando entrever más piel de porcelana.

Parpadeé y tragué fuerte.

Me acerqué a ella… era imposible no hacerlo, de hacerme el idiota, de no tomar esa jugosa fruta. Al caminar hacia ella hice ruido en la silenciosa biblioteca y desde luego eso la sorprendió. Se había caído, adornada de un lío de libros a su alrededor pero el único desastre que pude apreciar fue el que era ella misma, con sus ojos perlas abiertos mirándome, sentada en el suelo con sus piernas de apariencia largas y sedosas abiertas y dejando ver sus bragas de encaje y blancas, tan dulces e inocentes como ella.

Su pecho moviéndose. Su respiración algo más acelerada, mirándome, tentándome inconscientemente.

Sus pezones. No tenía esa molesta chaqueta que casi siempre llevaba. _Erectos_. Erectos debido al frío pero me los imaginé allí envueltos en su delicada tela del uniforme esperando por alguien. Por ser tocados. Sentí mi lengua vibrar y mis dedos estremecerse.

¿Alguna vez ya se había tocado? ¿Sabía lo que es un orgasmo? ¿Lo habría escuchado de sus amigas?

¿Habrá pensado que sería gritar de placer pidiendo por más?

La alcancé y doblando mis rodillas bajé a su altura. Quedé casi que entre sus piernas que ella poco había cerrado y abrió la boca para decirme algo pero la callé ubicando una de mis manos en su rodilla. No dijo nada cuando llegué a acariciar su muslo. Muy obvio ¿no lo era? Es lo que llamarían un maestro aprovechándose de su estudiante. Pero no para que le suba la nota, ella era excelente con ellas. Sólo era… algo inevitable.

Me acerqué más a ella hasta besarla en la comisura de los labios y me alejé sólo un poco, una nimiedad. Entonces ella fue quien se movió luego hacia mí y fue la señal.

Por supuesto… de todas formas es una mujer. Perfecta, sublime, de hermosas curvas, pechos grandes. Ya habrá imaginado también cómo era estar con un hombre.

La besé esta vez sobre sus labios. La carne de ellos era suave y sentí su primer beso, o eso quise creer. Ella no debía estar acostumbrada a ser besada. El labio inferior le temblaba un poco y decidí no apurarla con el ritmo.

Me recordó a viejos tiempos. Cuando conocí a Kushina también éramos unos principiantes. A ella le había hecho el amor de la forma más torpe y menos romántica pero al final me había acunado contra su pecho.

Y había gemido suavemente como lo hacía Hinata. Mi mano traviesa siguió su propio recorrido hasta llegar a su intimidad, obstaculizada un poco por sus piernas que había decidido tímidamente cerrar, pero apreto allí y acaricio con mi lengua sus delicados labios. Rozo con mis dedos su entrepierna, uno en especial haciendo más presión y ella ha tenido que terminar el beso y dar un gemido de sorpresa echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Aproveché como si tuviera un exquisito manjar y lamí su cuello, trazando evidencias húmedas en su piel y mi cara luego llega hasta donde sus senos. Recordé que sus pezones me esperaban, ya no apuntando por el frío, lo sé. Por sobre la delgada tela agarré uno lo más que pude y humedecí. Mordí.

Y mi mano abajo con más acceso ahora transformó dos dedos en garfios y también sobre la fina tela empujé.

Debía ser lo más indecente que alguien le haya hecho a una de las jovencitas estando allí adentro. Lo más escandaloso que Hinata haya sentido.

Decidí serlo más y me atreví a llegar hasta su cálida y virgen carne. En casa se preocuparían si supieran lo que se está dejando hacer su dulce niña, pero yo sólo escuchaba los suaves gemidos de una mujer que quería descubrir y seguir sintiendo ser llevada al cielo, todo bajo mi dominio.

Moviéndome más dentro de ella logré su orgasmo sintiendo la presión en mis dedos, sus ojos llorosos y su cuerpo exclamando mi nombre. Cerré mis ojos cuando su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro y olí su oscuro pelo. Su largo, muy largo cabello que estuve a punto de acariciar.

Abrí los ojos y me ubiqué rápidamente en contexto y supe que había despertado antes de que el sonido de la alarma me obligara a hacerlo. Hacía un tiempo que no despertaba con una erección entre mis piernas y me sentí terriblemente sobresaltado al recordar el sueño.

No sabía qué pensar de mí mismo.

La misma situación desde hace algunas semanas. A veces dormí como un niño pero otras veces despertaba aún con la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Esa estudiante estaba arrebatándome la cordura. Mi error fue hablarle personalmente la primera vez, condescendiente de su situación, de explicarle qué tema estábamos viendo en mi clase, creyendo que podía acercarme a ella sin tener en cuenta las perfectas facciones de su rostro y su notorio cuerpo debajo del uniforme que ese día seguro por no tenerla todavía, no había ocultado con la chaqueta que casi ninguna otra estudiante usaba.

Pero no, no estaba bien. Ella era mi estudiante. Ella era demasiado joven para mi a pesar de que el libidinoso sueño adornara la situación. La disfrazara a ella.

Necesitaba calmarme. Necesitaba alejar de mi mente los atributos femeninos de una chica menor que yo.

Una ducha fría es lo que necesitaba.

* * *

.

Un día nuevo, otra jornada de trabajo, estudiantes saludandome mientras me hacía camino y las hojas de un examen en mi maletín de cuero recordándome que la vería en pocos minutos al llegar al salón de clases.

Me sentí enfermo. Otro sueño.

En su mayor parte, Hinata era simplemente una estudiante común y corriente sin intenciones de mostrar atractivo sexual, de salir del caparazón en el que se sentía cómoda. Pero en mis sueños la transformaba en lo que sabía podía llegar a hacer, que con sólo un ligero vistazo, una chispa de sus ojos podía seducir a los hombres como una puta.

Me estremecí ante esa palabra. No debería pensar cosas como esas.

Pero esta vez me la había imaginado rogando como una.

"_Me-métemela_".

Sabía que mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada. No era más que un forzoso capricho de mi obstinada mente.

Una estudiante era una estudiante y no podía convertirse en algo más incluso aunque apareciera frente a mí desnuda. Sabía muy bien el límite de estudiante-profesor, nunca antes había tenido problema con eso.

Era esta situación con Kushina.

Ella ya no me amaba, ese amor pasional de cuando éramos jóvenes se había esfumado y buscaba sin realmente proponermelo una especie de consuelo.

La vi. Al entrar al salón se me acercaron algunas estudiantes que ya estaban ahí pero quedándose en su puesto estaba Hyuuga. Alcé mi mirada hacia ella y fui consciente de su expresión facial y el tono de su suave voz al preguntar algo a su compañera de al lado. Era ella, nada más. Hinata Hyuuga. Hermosa pero sencilla en comportamiento, interesada en su estudio, amable, prudente.

Sintió mi mirada y al alzar su rostro para verme desvié mis ojos.

Ella era y a la vez no. Era la misma vocecita y el mismo color de piel de mis fantasías pero en la vida real ella nunca se vería encerrada en este mismo salón siendo penetrada por mí sobre el escritorio de profesor donde he dejado los exámenes del día de hoy. Pronto serán vacaciones pienso, quizás al dejar de verla mi cuerpo recapacite de una vez por todas. Dejara de atormentarme con escenas de sexo como esa última, donde sólo me interesaba la sensación de mi erecto miembro siendo recibido por los torneados muslos de Hinata, desflorando su cavidad una y otra vez.

Ella temblando tanto de miedo como placer, o como esa mañana jadeando porque se la metiera.

Esperé a todas mis estudiantes y entregué en paquetes a las primeras jovencitas de cada fila para que repartieran hacia atrás las hojas en las que debían escribir, renuente a entregárselas personalmente a cada una y tener que pararme al lado de aquella chica de pelo largo.

No es que Hinata Hyuuga pudiera leerme la mente o que por sólo sentir su olor me lanzaría a ella como un lobo hambriento, pero sentía que entre menos contacto tuviese con ella mejor.

Esto debía tener incluso un término científico.

Un hombre maduro que fantaseaba y se excitaba en sueños con la idea de desvirgar a un chica pura. Ni siquiera la conocía para asegurar eso, quizás estaba enamorada y ya había se había entregado a un guapo muchacho que se había fijado en su belleza. Puede que ya tuviese planeado todo su futuro en cuestiones amorosas.

Sentado frente al escritorio haciendo mi labor como profesor vi lo concentrada que estaba llenando las preguntas de mi examen.

Eran de otro examen que decidí reusar a pesar de saber que tenía dos preguntas que no había desarrollado precisamente con esta clase, pero no había tenido los ánimos de hacer uno nuevo.

Vi cómo arrugó un poco la frente por probablemente llegar ya a una de esas preguntas y luego miró en mi dirección de forma fugaz antes de volver la vista a su hoja. Inevitablemente pensé si ese rostro haría la misma expresión que contemplaba yo en mis sueños cuando Hinata llegaba al orgasmo.

* * *

.

Aún estaba oscuro por lo que fue necesario que prendiera la luz. Tomé lo papeles que me habían sido enviados ayer y que reposaban en el pequeño mesón de la cocina del apartamento donde ahora vivo.

Sólo una firma mía y sería oficial.

No sé si debo hacerlo saber en mi trabajo y si al fin eso influiría en algo, pero eventualmente tanto estudiantes como demás cuerpo académico lo sabrán cuando regrese y observen que desde hoy dejo de usar el anillo en mi dedo.

Hablé con ella el día anterior, casi una hora después de haber estado con una universitaria en el apartamento que ella alquilaba con delirios de independencia.

Al otro lado del teléfono Kushina seguía siendo amable, con su tono de voz que aún guardaba energía, contándome que le iba bien en su trabajo —que no me necesita— y preguntándome si yo estaba bien. Le dije que sí aunque, sin extenderme y de forma más críptica, le hablé sobre un pequeño problema con una estudiante pero que estaba bajo control. Ella río pensando probablemente en mil inocentes pequeños problemas que alguna chica de allí podía hacer.

Pensé entonces infantilmente contarle que en realidad durante varias semanas había imaginado follarme a una de esas chicas, amargado quizás de que ella me haya dejado.

Contarle inclusive que había estado en la cama de otra mujer, joven y bella, y que hice con ella una de las posiciones que me había imaginado con la estudiante con la cual fantaseaba.

Pero entonces cuando terminé de firmar sentí que quería que alguien me abrazara. Hinata o cualquier otra mujer.

Sin embargo aquí sólo estaba un hombre solitario que sentía la más grande bofetada que había sentido en toda la vida. Y por primera vez el asunto con Hinata Hyuuga parecía el menor de mis problemas, apenas una cosa diminuta de la que casi me reí.

* * *

.

Me exalté un poco cuando no vi su rostro entre las estudiantes pero en realidad no guardaba sentimientos reales por ella como para preocuparme y preguntar a una de sus compañeras si estaba enferma.

Sin embargo la vi luego con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza enfilarse en su puesto con las demás. Supongo que el hecho de que era el final de las clases me hizo preguntar como todo profesor por qué no estaba puntual una de sus estudiantes en tal día.

Ante las palabras de la rectora y otras personas que subieron a decir parte del discurso del día, ella como siempre estuvo concentrada. Nunca miró en mi dirección, por supuesto… ella era tan ignorante de lo que podía pensar un hombre como yo acerca de ella.

Respecto a ella, a Hinata Hyuuga, al parecer por fin había conseguido calmar mi ser inconsciente. Esa insana lujuria y los inoportunos recuerdos en horas laborales se fueron apaciguando.

A veces todavía me la imagino jadeando, pero su carita ya no es tan clara como antes.

O la recordaba en fugaces momentos antes de cerrar los ojos a la hora de dormir preguntándome si volvería mi instinto a aprovecharse de ella.

Para mi sorpresa cuando terminó la clausura se me había acercado pero antes de pensar cualquier cosa, reconociendo cómo era la real Hinata con la que yo me relacionaba, ella dio una pequeña inclinación mientras agradecía mi esfuerzo y el tiempo con ellas. Sin embargo no era nada fuera de lo común, ella ya había agradecido de la misma forma a otra profesora.

Luego como otra sorpresa comentó sobre la intención de su familia por irse del país y yo sonreí deseándole buena suerte.

Cuando ella giró sobre sus talones casi que de forma inexplicable sentí que huía otra mujer de mí. Y me sentí terriblemente liviano.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Otro MinaHina para quienes les gusta los crack pairing (bueno no se dio "realmente" pero espero les haya gustado).


End file.
